The present invention relates to a mounting adapter and, more particularly, to a computer and monitor mounting adapter.
The Flat Display Mounting Interface (FDMI), also known as VESA Mounting Interface Standard (MIS) or colloquially as VESA mount, is a family of standards defined by the Video Electronics Standards Association for mounting flat panel monitors, televisions (TVs), and other displays to stands or wall mounts. It is implemented on most modern flat-panel monitors and TVs. Current iMacs® are not compatible with VESA mounts.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adapter that mounts a current IMac® to a VESA mount.